


Akamatsu-san

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Mentions of Death, Other, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Death was so fucking stupid. Mourning was so fucking stupid. What good is crying over someone that won't hear you?
Kudos: 11





	Akamatsu-san

**Author's Note:**

> hiya :D
> 
> both my grandparents passed in like a month. But I dont rly grieve or mourn. Idk why but I just...dont feel sad lol. So I vented into miss Kaede :D

Akamatsu-san loved death.

Maybe that was an overstatement.

She didn't love death, she loved that she couldn't feel death. Her eyes would stare, cold and unblinking at the grandfather she loved as he took his final breath. No tears sprung and rolled down her cheeks, no sour, cold, claws of sadness gripped her with every death she witnessed. 

Dying just meant moving on. There was no fun in moving on. There was no joy in moving on. There was just  _ nothing. _ The awful limbo that she loved because it felt like emptiness, and hated because everyone around her scolded her for not being sad.

Akamatsu-san didn't need pity. Death wasn't something to cry over. Death was just another little pebble in the already bumpy road. She hated the pity letters she got from aunts and uncles she hadn't seen since she was four, the looks people gave her in the hallways  ~~_ how did they know why do they know i don't want them to know _ .  ~~

Death was so fucking stupid. Mourning was so fucking stupid. What good is crying over someone that won't hear you?

* * *

  
Akamatsu-san loved Danganronpa. She loved the thrill she first got when she saw her favorite character get smashed into pieces under a huge boulder. The excitement was enough to bring tears to her eyes, and she  _ loved _ it. 

Danganronpa taught her how to feel sad again. She loved season 52, when the couple that she shipped so hard was torn apart, when the blackened of the two was torn limb from limb trying to escape their punishment while the other only watched, tears flowing freely down their face.

Akamatsu-san sobbed and cried and grinned so hard that she thought her cheeks were going to explode. She laughed as the character’s body fell off the platform they had been tortured on, their body nothing but a limp sack of bones and organs that could do nothing but bleed.

She laughed and cried and grinned.

Danganronpa taught her how to feel.

* * *

Akamatsu-san stood in line at the Danganronpa auditions. It was being hosted in an old, empty gym from a school that had been long torn down. She stood behind a boy with a hat and in front of a girl with hair darker than the roads and eyes dull and red. 

She didn't talk to either of them. She could feel the girl’s stare burning into the back of her head, and it made her want to scream. She wanted to turn around and slap her out of line, because how  _ dare _ she look at her like that, how  _ dare _ she burn lasers into her head as if she wouldn't notice.

But she didn't. As much as Akamatsu-san hated to admit it, she didn't have the guts or strength to do any more than swat her away.

~

The sun had set by the time it was Akamatsu-san’s turn. She stepped into the gym, her legs shaking from the cold and her fingertips purple and stiff.

Suddenly in front of a big camera, Akamatsu-san felt a slight bit of fear. She hadn't rehearsed what she was going to say, what was the point? You either get in, or you don't. 

_ Why do you want to participate in the killing game? _

“I’m perfect for a killing game. I have no faith in humanity.” Akamatsu-san’s mouth moved on it's own. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Death is exciting. I want to see what kind of murder plans I can cook up, I want to know what I would do if I was caught, I want to be executed.” 

Her eyes sparkled as she imagined her punishment.

_ Wonderful. Do you have any talents currently? _

“I play piano. I have for fourteen years.”  _ Lie. It's only been five. _ “I’m not dedicated, but I want to learn to play Claire de Lune. That's why I’m still playing. But I’m still stuck on the Flea Waltz because I hate it so much that I can't even stand to practice it. I want to do so much with piano, and if I was an ultimate, I could do  _ anything. _ ”

_ Wonderful. Fill out the form in front of you. _

Akamatsu-san glanced down at the paper they slipped her. She took it and the pen next to it and went to sit at the many tables.

She sat down next to the boy with the hat. His grey eyes were cast downwards as he scribbled on the paper. She caught the words  _ Ultimate Detective _ before averting her eyes to her own paper. 

A sudden crash made the two of them jump up and look in the direction of the door. The dark-haired girl with dull red eyes was strangling a boy smaller than her. He was struggling against her, grinning all the way, until two Danganronpa staff members broke them apart. What the fight was about, Akamatsu-san had no idea.

All she knew is that she  _ loved _ the dark haired girl.

* * *

  
Akamatsu-san left her empty home.

Akamatsu-san was walking to school.

Akamatsu-san was shoved into a car next to a familiar girl with dark hair and a boy with grey eyes and a cap and another boy smaller than the dark-haired girl.

Akamatsu-san fell asleep and woke up as Kaede-chan.

  
  



End file.
